


Bets

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, here's for all my non-tumblr peeps, prompt, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross loves to make bets with Barry, and will try to win those bets at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> To try and get back into my writing groove, I opened up prompts on tumblr! Here's one from keenveins (Cottonstones on AO3). I'm still taking prompts so send some my way, either on here or tumblr :)

“I bet you I can beat this level in one try.”

Barry looks over to Ross, who’s sitting on the floor in front of the couch. They’ve only just started recording for Grumpcade and he’s already starting with the bets. He’s been doing this a lot lately, taking every opportunity to make some sort of bet with Barry. 

“I bet you won’t. And if I win I get to eat your ice cream that you have hidden in the freezer.”

Ross doesn’t even blink, focusing all of his attention onto the screen. Barry watches as he skillfully navigates the level, avoiding every obstacle that Barry himself hit every time he tried to play. As he’s about to reach the end, Ross sneezes, sending his character off screen, a somber melody playing as ‘Game Over’ flashes across the screen.

“God fuckin’! That’s not fair! I totally had it, you saw me!”

Ross throws his head back onto the couch, looking up at Barry, putting on his best puppy dog face. Ross always does this to him. Barry tries his best to hide his smile and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Nope, sorry Ross. Them’s the rules. I can’t wait to eat that ice cream.”

He gets off of the couch and stretches his arms over his head, making exaggerated noises as he does so.

“Actually, I don’t think I wait. I’ll go get it now.”

Before he has the chance to take a step, Ross grabs hold of one of his legs, wrapping both arms around it like a little kid.

“Aw come on Bar, I’ve been saving that for a special occasion. You can’t just take my secret ice cream. I’ll do anything, man. Just take something else or something.”

Barry looks down and raises an eyebrow, an idea coming to his mind.

“Anything, huh? I’ll bet there’s somethings you won’t do.”

Ross looks up at Barry, his eyes wide and brow furrowed, confused but intrigued. He gets up from the floor, standing inches from Barry, and a slight pink tinge washes over his cheeks.

“I’ll bet you I’ll do anything you tell me. I really want to keep my ice cream. I won’t loose two bets in one day.”

His voice is light and a little timid, but he still manages to keep a level of sass in there. Barry takes a step forward, closing the small gap between them. He feels his heart beat faster in his chest but his voice is deep and strong as he talks.

“I bet you won’t kiss me.”

Ross blinks, and Barry expects him to back up, to scoff and tell him that he isn’t gay, that he’d never do something like that, not even for his favorite ice cream. But he doesn’t. Instead, Ross grabs at Barry’s shirt, pulling him in, their lips colliding. Barry is startled, too dumbfounded to do anything for a few seconds. Before he gets his composure, Ross pulls away, his bright blue eyes bright and piercing.

“I win.”

Barry stands there, mouth open, as though he’s going to say something, but instead he pulls Ross back, holding him firmly against his body.

“Sure, buddy. Whatever you say.”


End file.
